The present invention relates to aquaponics systems and methods and more particularly, to an intermodal shipping container (also referred to as an ISO shipping container) that is used to create a food production module.
There is a lack of sustainable organic systems to produce fresh vegetables and fish or other aquatic life in a limited space. In developing countries, there is a lack of sustainable food production facilities. Moreover, there is a lack of educational and therapeutic gardening systems for schools, veteran's programs and prisons.
In urban areas, there is limited space for urban farming but a need for fresh, organic-grown produce. Farming is not an option in many urban areas. Conventional farming requires a great deal of land and water. These resources are often unavailable or may have a limited available at a particular location or time.
Conventional aquaponic systems are set up outside or in green houses. They are not climate controlled and are not designed to be plug-and-play or to be shipped to different locations.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved aquaponics system that can provide a sustainable organic food production system that can be easily set up, easily moved and can maximize the use of space.